Reprehensible
by li'l fat necrosis
Summary: Hux should be ashamed of himself. Ren agrees with whatever amount of a heart he has left.


General Hux did not lose control.

It was a fact, nearly solidified in stone. He was a man of practicality, meticulous in every possible way, whether it was ordering about the troops are drawing up a new line of plans for the heat of battle. There was _always_ control, always order, governing every aspect of his life. Regardless of age, of history, or of those he was made to encounter on a daily basis- or, perhaps more accurately, _forced to coexist with._

 _Kylo Ren._

Surely, the only real indication of what had caused the particular flaw in the course of action pertaining to Starkiller was none other than his infuriating co-commander; the 'co' being used lightly. And only now was it becoming increasingly apparent just how much of a _child_ Kylo ren actually was… further proving the apparent incompetence of Supreme Leader Snoke.

How could Snoke think this… _emotional, deranged shipwreck of a man_ was better equipped to deal with failure than Hux? Hux, who had countlessly proved his loyalty both in and out of battle, in and out of the meeting room, for _years?_ And to no avail, apparently- all because he was made to be undermined by a _lackey,_ Snoke's personal lap-dog, whose presence on board the Finalizer was a greater harm than help.

No, Snoke had made an asinine decision one too many times to have any of Hux's respect. And Ren- _Ren_ was undeserving. He barely had to duck his head before all was forgiven, everything that had been so sorely misgiven repeatedly handed to him without the slightest of thoughts… it was infuriating.

So that, of course, was the only explanation as to why Armitage Hux was currently clenching his hands into fists, nails digging deep into his palm, scoring bloody marks into the pale flesh as his eyes flared with the burden of contempt. It was _him,_ him who had devoted his life and his livelihood to the First Order, and to see it go unrewarded was…

 _\- nothing more than you deserve._

 _\- useless boy._

 _\- unworthy, a mark to be struck from history, scourge to my legacy like your worthless whore of a mother._

He fixes his face into as neutral an expression as he can muster; callous, apathetic, unfeeling. But when Ren turns those eyes upon him, Hux nearly has to bite his lip to refrain from cursing. The _audacity,_ that he can hear a breathy laugh behind the cover of the force-user's helmet, enough to make his own skin bristle, his spine rigid and tense, unfocused.

"I am not your _subordinate,"_ he hisses out, turning back to the papers on his desk before he can waste another look upon Ren's face. "As Snoke has allowed you to deem what punishment is best suited to me, I will take it in kind, but do _not_ think for one moment that I am anything less than you. _I am your superior."_

Kylo only stared for an ungodly long time, looking over every single scar or disarrangement of his hair. It seemed like he was stressed, or at least, seemed to be under more distress than usual. His hair almost always looked so immaculate and clean, but right now, he could see it falling to the sides just enough. His eyes were caked with makeup, like how his mother used to wear hers. It didn't seem like he was very good at it, seeing as it was obvious that he had dark, heavy bags underneath his eyes.

"I see," he said, hands moving over to reach out to gently caress the back of the man's cape, wiping away a piece of dark hair that managed to stick to it. Kylo teasingly rubbed it between his fingers, huffing lightly. "If you truly feel this way, I believe what Snoke has instructed me to do would work best as a punishment."

He turned away for a moment, removing the mask from his face so that he could see more clearly. "Remove your clothing."

"E-excuse me?" The tremor in Hux's voice was audible, an absolutely intolerable crack that sounded from his throat, swallowing dryly. He felt… brittle, somehow, uncertainty winding its way into his skull, around the fragments of what had been his previous expectations. The General wasted no time in narrowing his eyes, a darkness around the aura he exuded upon facing Kylo, before he was forced to give an answer in compliance.

"Very well." The words were stiff, crisp, just as the lines of his uniform and his slicked-back hair, nothing on his body even a millimeter out of place. Quickly and efficiently, Hux began to undo the buttons adorning his coat, sliding it off his shoulders, leaving himself clad in a white undershirt as he began removing his trousers as well.

He folded each article of clothing, precisely, unwilling to damage the already fragile threading of the fabric, his eyes finding the Knight as he continued, a short sigh, before tugging the undershirt over his head and sliding the trim boxers that clung to his frail thighs away, as much disgust as he could muster poured into the gaze he aimed at the now unmasked figure. It was strange to see… that face. As if anything that had been even slightly menacing about the force-user's presence was gone- too pale, long, jet black hair… youthful.

How _ridiculous_.

"Well?" Hux questioned, after a few moments of watching Kylo Ren stand there, unmoving. "Get on with it. I have assignments to take care of."

"Master Snoke has informed me that you will be suspended from all current assignments until all of your punishments have been carried out." he said, quietly before he was reaching out to touch the small of his back, alarmed with how his soft skin felt , even against his gloved hands. "I believe that it will take a matter of weeks before we are able to complete your punishments. Master Snoke believes you have an attitude problem that needs to be…"

He thought for a moment, looking up and down the older man, coughing to himself. It was rare that he saw others naked, even with those of the opposite gender. There was never any real need for him to observe them, even as his father teasingly accused him of it after he trained with the other trainees when the raven haired man was younger. It was unnerving. Very, very unnerving.

" _Controlled._ " he curled a finger around his own long hair. "He was very... specific about what he would like for you to endure, Hux."

Kylo grabbed his arm, pulling it behind the thinner man's back and pushing him against the desk.

There was a startled growl, low in Hux's throat, his usually monotone voice pitching to a lower depth than he had emitted before. " _Unhand me."_ It was an order- direct, to the point, so obvious that there was nothing _dismissive_ about it… just as he'd practiced. Just as he'd always done, so cautious about the touch of others, always hearing that nagging voice in the back of his head, _weak, weak, useless child, pathetic Armitage-_

The grip tightened, Ren's hands having fallen to his bare hips, fingers curling around defined bones, his own stature so very fragile against the Knight's imposing figure. It was not the first time that Hux had felt ashamed for his appearance- ashamed for his _fragile_ body, unwanted, undesired… the hands were nearly enough to bruise him, enough that the general couldn't help the strangled curse leaving his lips. " _Pfaask."_ He tried to turn his face to aim a glare at the younger man.

"You will regret…" and like that, Hux's voice was trailing off, almost obliviously, the feeling of something _off_ about the entire situation forcing a surprised gasp out of him, the coolness of air against his very exposed skin, his cheeks flushed a bright red. And… and that was enough, if not for the fact that-

 _"Get out of my head."_ Something seemed to click, as he tensed up, though the struggling had subsided. If anything, his instincts were telling him to… _accept_ the erratic Knight's touch, accept the punishment that had been so duly handed to him. Hux's knees relieved themselves of pressure, ever so slightly, leaning against the desk without protest even as the heat of breath against his neck pulled a shiver from his humiliated form. "Ren…"

"Armitage," he said back, licking his already swollen lips. Everything felt so much different than it normally did with his interrogations, his punishments, as if he was going to burn with fever. "I… I have never seen someone as submissive as you before," he began, pulling his legs apart with a soft motion, forcing him to arch his back. "I have seen others, children even, fight more vigorously to get away from me… are you even trying to fight me, or are you simply this submissive? I don't believe I will ever truly know the answer."

He swallowed again, moving the hand back down to his firm asscheek, harsh, gloved nails scratching the soft skin. "You have… disobeyed direct orders. Several times. A failure in your duties, as Master Snoke agrees, and so I have been instructed to punish you as if you were a child."

"Don't… call me that," Hux responded swiftly, the use of his given name sending a shudder through his body. It was a wicked thing, impossible to listen to through the flow of negative memories that he acquainted with it. _A weak name for a weak boy._ His mother's choice, Brendol had often pointed out- much like he had pointed out the flaws in Hux's behavior through his childhood, the obvious disdain for his bastard son all too apparent…

He wondered, now, whether Ren would react the same way to hearing the name Ben Solo.

Hux filed the information away for another time.

"I will tell you again: _unhand me._ This is an unfit punishment, though I suppose it's well suited to a despicable animal such as yourse- _ah."_ The feeling of a hand caressing the smooth skin of his well-defined rear was… _oddly pleasant._ Hux nearly burned with shame the moment the thought slipped through his consciousness, his spine locking up, pushing forward against the desk enough to draw a chuckle from the figure behind him.

"I-I…" a stammer, futile in the scheme of it all. "Ren, _please._ There are matters that must be attended to, and… and _this conduct is entirely inappropriate!"_

He struck down his hand against his posterior, giving the smaller man very little time to prepare himself as he arched forward with a gasp. Kylo brought his hand down once more, refusing to allow the older man to prepare himself anymore now. He didn't deserve a moment's worth of peace, just as Master Snoke had told him.

"Master Snoke informed me that if you were going to behave like a child-"

Another quick, painful blow before he was pushing him against the desk further, ass being pressed up further until he was pleased. If anyone were to come in… he was curious to see what would transpire if they saw Hux with his ass so revealed and red already.

"-you will be treated like one."

He thought for a moment, remembering the fact that he was still probing his mind.

 _Hux thought_ _ **he**_ _was a child._

The fact that he was thinking of him as so low as this… it made him want to just scream and discipline the older man further until he was satisfied, or use his lightsaber on him until he _screamed_ for forgiveness for being so repugnant and degrading him in his mind. He will suffer under his hand for his thoughts, there was no forgiveness for thinking this way about him.

"Aah- Ren, I-!" Hux whined, his back arching, reflexively trying to clamp his teeth together, outright refusing to keep moaning like a wanton _whore._ Soldiers did not whine. _General Hux_ definitely did not whine. And yet being underneath Kylo Ren, thrown against a desk with his bare ass a bright red, blush steady on his cheeks, he was… he was…

 _Degraded._

Hux felt like garbage- like the pfaasking garbage that his father had always told him he was, like… like a _subordinate, a slave, I'm losing control, I'm losing-_

A sharp sound emitted from his parched tongue as Ren's hand smacked against his rear once more, his ass stinging from the effort of it. And- _First Order, if there could only be more, if he would tie me down, spread me apart, just make me into his fucking doll-_

Hux _cringed._ That was- unbefitting… and… _obscene._ If Ren wasn't tampering with his thoughts, he damn well must have lost it, because all he could tell was that he was being _degraded, pushed down,_ his reputation nearly lost, and _I'm submitting, I want to submit-_

"I hate you!" Hux barked, squirming against the desk, trying to ignore the erection pressed against the cold metal. "I-I…"

His thoughts were his own and that was all Kylo Ren could tell himself as he teased his raw rear, a finger somehow slipping between his cheeks and against his tight rim. He seemed as though he liked it, as the older man moaned rather loudly as this, but didn't look back. Perhaps he was the type to make use of the many, _many_ lonely stormtroopers that wanted some positive (or negative, but he didn't want to imagine his men in such positions…) attention from others.

"Hate will give you passion," he hissed, forcing the finger inside his raw rim, unamused by the half squeal the older man gave. "It will make you stronger. Let it flow through you, Hux."

He pushed his chest against the hardwood, allowing him to start wiggling in an attempt to leave him. "You will not be leaving my side, not until I have decided that you have been fairly punished. Supreme Leader Snoke believes that a firm, gentle hand is not the correct way." he took in a deep breath. "Sometimes, a truly harsh hand is all one really needs."

 _I'm sure you wouldn't exactly enjoy a harsh hand either,_ Hux thought, sneering as he turned to aim a glare at the knight, though it wasn't as menacing as it should've been, with the drool sliding from his lips and the red smearing his pale cheeks. He tensed up, growling at the finger working its way further into him, only to gasp when a hand fisted in his hair, jerking his head up as the red locks were roughly pulled, another finger sliding into him within seconds.

"I do not need _passion-!"_ Hux spat, angrily, rage coursing through his bloodstream, overwhelming all of his senses too soon. "I only need my _contempt…_ how am I _beneath you?!"_ The general nearly screamed, tears sliding from his eyelids as his body continued to betray him, acting far too excited by the rough touches, forcing him into subservience- _into your rightful place,_ his mind projects.

 _I should be above Kylo Ren. I should be above Snoke-_

He gasped at the sudden pleasurable sensation, jolting and trying to pull away, only succeeding in spreading himself out further along the desk, wrists bound in a tight hold by way of the force. "I am not… weak, I am not, I-I am…"

Kylo briefly wondered just how willing the older man was willing to go by this, seeing as he wasn't even bothering to fight or move away from him now. How… shameful, he thought. If only Master Snoke could see him now, what a pathetic vision the General was. How would he react to someone of Hux's status moaning and close to the verge of tears just because he was being spanked and fingered?

"Do you enjoy this?" he teasingly asked, chuckling at the slight groan he received from him at his action. It seemed like he did.

Charming.

"No more than a simple slut, are you?" he asked, leaning in close so that his hard erection could push against his arse. It twitched at the feeling of such sensitive skin near him, becoming harder. Kylo slipped a hand to stroke himself, dropping off the black glove and feeling the outline of his erection through his pants. "It is a wonder why we keep you. I have seen smugglers hold themselves together better than you do, Armitage."

"D-don't flatter yourself, Ren, you're nothing special."

Kylo glared at him, grabbing his red locks and pulling him off the table fast enough that he could hear a quiet, "Oof!" come from his lips, toppling onto the floor below him and turning so that he could look the Knight in the eyes. "But yet I am not the one on the floor, now am I?" he asked, slapping his cheek with his non-covered hand.

"Do you feel that, Armitage?" he teased, deliberately pushing his face against his crotch, nose pressed against his cock. "Suck it. Do not remove my trousers. You're being punished, you do not deserve the pleasure."

"How am I supposed to-" Hux cut himself off at once, realizing just how utterly ridiculous it must have sounded. But then, the entire situation was ridiculous- unbelievable. Him, here with this _insufferable bastard_ who had ruined both his reputation and success the second he'd stepped on board the Finalizer…

"Incorrigible," he muttered, raising a hand to try and steady himself between the Knight's thighs, only to have his wrist seized and slammed into the ground, hard enough that the General would've sworn something had broken if Ren was even the slightest bit more intimidating. He leveled a glare at Kylo, eyes focused on the young looking face, plump lips, pale skin that had been wrought of color from lack of light…

He tilted his head back, mouth slipping open to press along the inside of a black-clad thigh, tongue trailing over the fabric in reluctance to proceed any further. Here he was- here he was, in the position he'd always been told he'd end up in, always been _scolded and beaten for,_ on his back before his most imminent threat.

It was _crazy._ Then again, so was he.

He pressed a rough kiss to the hem of the black trousers, the growl in his throat steadily erupting as a full-fledged moan, his own hips bucking, expectantly.

He didn't care. _You'll regret this, Ren. Sooner or later._ Hux sank teeth into his thigh, harsh, tearing slightly at the dark fabric with a steady moan, the acrid tang of blood rich against his tongue as his teeth sunk deep enough to hit skin. _"Finish this._ Or are you too preoccupied with listening to your own voice?"

Kylo moaned loudly, hissing afterwards when he felt the full force of the older man sinking his teeth into his thigh, grabbing a fistful of ginger locks. Did he really just bite him? How… how disgusting and rebellious. He stared down at him, short nails still managing to find a way into stabbing the side of his face so he could force him to return his glare.

"You are repugnant, a true disgrace to your family name," he hissed, tossing him to the desk again, watching in amusement when he clawed at it before pushing himself up, not looking behind himself. Hux looked so defeated at this, panting now. "Child. Your father would truly have so many words to say about how utterly useless you are."

Before he could do anything else, or say anything for that matter, Hux had turned around, glaring with the utmost hatred rising in his eyes, gritting his chipped teeth. The taller man scoffed, putting his hand out to force him to become immobilized. "You're still going to fight me, Hux?"

 _You know nothing of my father- you know_ nothing- "You _insolent-"_ The General hardly managed a breath before his body was being pinned fully, force-bonds tight around his wrists, so wound around them that he could see the faintest hues of purple begin to appear on the pale flesh. The scars already highlighted beneath them only seemed to grow brighter, his legs kicking out, backwards, nearly screaming.

Hux's mind swore, projecting the thought as widely as he could, only too prepared when his legs were pried apart, knees nearly buckling as a hot breath hit the back of his neck, one hand curling around the side of his throat, menacing. _"I hate you,"_ he rasped, voice broken, throat dry, though with his body so immobile, words were little defense against the impending consequence.

And even with the threat hanging above his head, Hux's mind was begging him to surrender- to _give himself over_ to Ren. This _impuissant- but no,_ he wasn't weak, and it was infuriating. It was infuriating, because he was quite possibly the only man onboard this vessel who might have been Hux's _equal,_ and…

 _"No._ Have me."

"You are very picky, very capricious," Ren noted, slapping his cheek rather roughly before sighing. "You scream at me for using words you dislike, for saying things about your family which you claim I know very little about. How foolish of you to believe."

Kylo forced his chin up, making brief eye contact with Hux. He noticed his eyes were blue today. Strange, he always believed they were brown. How… different. He would have to remind himself to check tomorrow and see what colour they would be. It almost felt like something of a game to see if Hux's eyes changed colours randomly. It was be amusing if he was right and they did. Tomorrow… he thought to himself, almost a bit too serious. He wanted them to be yellow. _Sith_ yellow, wrought of corruption...

"Master Snoke has informed me of so much that you wouldn't believe, dear little Hux. How ashamed you should be of yourself now. Your father could be waiting just behind the door… he could be visited by your former superiors and officers, have them reminisce about how strong you always wanted to be. Delusions of grandeur… how disappointed they must be."

Hux's lips were pulled back in a wordless snarl, curling as his teeth clenched so tightly he was nearly certain they'd break. The iron composure he'd had before was disintegrating before his eyes, gone the second he'd been ordered out of his clothes, obeyed like a weak _bitch._

But the second his mouth opened, a crushing presence was being forced over it, effectively muffling him, making the General sputter and choke, his face a vivid scarlet as he shuddered, drool spilling from his lips, over his chin, unable to do more than press his ass back against the intrusive digits kneading at the bare flesh, his quivering form stilling only momentarily at the touch.

The presence fell away and he gasped, pleading, his eyes finding Kylo Ren's through the glass of the window, desperation etched over his features with a marksmanship far too identifiable to be anything but lust.

"Ren-" he cut himself off. "Please. D-dominate me."

Ren grabbed his hair again, tilting in back until his entire neck was on full display for him now. "How… pathetic. Weak. It is insulting of you to even ask me to touch you." he tsked, shaking his head in clear disappointment. It was a wonder why Snoke hadn't already called for his death. If it ever became time for him to do so, he would be glad to please his Master by getting rid of someone like Hux.

"Do you truly believe that you have any real value, Hux?" he asked, pulling him back against his hard erection and forcing Hux to look straight at him. "I am often in wonder about how you are even a General… surely you are no better than some lonely technician that goes around bragging to others about his 'so called' skills."

The ache in his neck as his head was jerked back, eyes wide in narrowed in a piercing glare that was even with the other's face, a grim, almost unnatural moan echoing like a vibration from between his chapped lips, keening as his back arched backward, head tilting against nothing. Hux could hardly manage keeping himself upright, let alone the trembling of his thighs at the promise of degradation Ren was holding over his head…

"U-unlike you, I require a variety of skills to do my job- your pitiful force is the only use that you-" a strangled gasp, cut off as pressure wrapped around his throat, crushing his jugular, his neck raw with disgust and hands hooking around the edge of sharp metal. It was- _painfully arousing,_ causing his groin to ache in neglect, body straining for penetration, be it from Snoke's monster or not.

The air was wrenched from him, leaving him a sputtering, purple-faced mess, spread out against the hard surface for the taking, as much a whore as any being really was. Hux nodded in whatever degree of consent was actually present, uncertain of his own responses, staring back at the Knight before his wish was complied with, feeling his cheeks spread apart to accommodate… something.

By the time Kylo relinquished his hold on Hux's neck, he was forcing him back onto the bed. The older man was barely able to crawl onto it, shaky and on the brink of tears that only made him feel all the more better about himself now.

"So good," he teased, forcing his face in the sheets and pushing his ass back into the air. A heavy smack erupted from his ass, a fine hand print becoming clear now.

 _One._

"You would've made a lovely comfort woman for the troops," he said, bringing his hand back up once more.

 _Two._

"It's a shame that you turned out this way. Your father would've been more pleased to see you down on your knees, doing something useful for once."

 _Three._

Kylo brought his face up again, bringing it back so he could see just how out of it the redhead was. "Count with me. And then I'll leave."

 _"Then get out already, by the Order, Ren-"_ the angry shout sounded, only to be pushed off at another resounding blow against the General's sore backside, his hands fisting in the material of the rug beneath him, arching back into the blow, rather embarrassed. "I… four," he answered, almost petulant, making his body burn in shame.

A chuckle. _Very good._

"Five-!" Hux choked as another hit fell, his body bucking forward unexpectedly, much to his own dismay, the aching in his muscles having returned, leaving him a weakened picture of depravity before the boots of the man he loathed most. His eyelids fluttered shut, lips parting in a taciturn cry, waiting.

"I-I'll do better," came the promise, offhanded, nervous- _too revolting, making him into the worthless whore that he'd been reassured he'd turn out to be-_ "M-make myself useful… six! Let me kriffing _breathe,_ Ren."

Kylo slapped him once again harder, forcing his hair back up again to look at him. "No. No more words. Start over. Back to one."

And then he brought his hand down once again, allowing Hux to half fall off of the bed and onto his lap, his erection firm again his throat before he was pulling him back up onto his lap so that their cocks were rough against each other. "Good girl. Continue being good for me and I might use lubrication when I insert my lightsaber inside of you."

The taunt would have been enough to make most flinch, though the most Hux did was simply glance to the object lying on the bed, still sheathed, luckily, the shape and girth all too obvious even from the obscured angle he had of it now. The more pressing matter was the friction between their bodies, hands on his waist and nails sinking into his thighs until small, bloody indentations prickled in the flesh, causing the General to sink teeth into his lip, looking to Ren without amusement.

He was nearly devoid of expression as he canted his own body forward slightly, enough to nearly press the Knight back against the bed further, the space between their largely different frames decreasing immensely, until skin pressed to skin and mouths nearly clashed in an obscene, contemptuous kiss.

If Hux had been any more obliging, he might've spat in the Knight's face for good measure.

"I suppose you want to make an honest little slut out of me." The threat between the words, the _I hate you_ s that spilled from his eyes never passed his lips, even as his arms slung around broad shoulders, waiting. "No response, _Lord Ren?_ "

He couldn't reply.

Not even when when he was spreading the General's legs, using the force to grab his lightsaber, and shoving the older man's face into the ground. "You…" he couldn't help the blush that refused to leave his face, continuing to glare at him. "Do not _speak_."

Amazingly, the lightsaber fit perfectly inside the man, even as Hux screamed as it made it's way past his rim and the rest of the shaft continued suit. He wondered what would happen if he just decided to let it stay in there for a while. Surely Master Snoke would be pleased… it would punish him further without mutilating him or causing lasting damage both physically or mentally.

"Do you enjoy this, Hux?" he asked, slapping his ass roughly again just to see the ruffled effect it gave him. "You wanted me inside you… now you have your reward."

" _Ahn-"_ was the only voice the officer found, his neck tilting sideways, bared to his fellow commander's use as he hissed, loudly, stretching out further in an almost feline like manner, body clenching around the saber, nearly spasming with each push into him. Hux couldn't quite fathom his own reactions- this… _scenario_ was nothing more than a power play.

Perhaps it was the danger that made him so hard, so desperate for that push over the edge. The thought that Ren could as easily skewer his body with the weapon, turn it on and kill him- impossibly attractive. Disgusting, but… _hot._

Hux moaned, clawing at the fabric of Ren's robes, a smirk curving along his pretty mouth, pleased. Any moment- this was real, wasn't it? He could die, ran through with a saber wedged inside him, leaking over himself like a wanton slut, so submissive it should be shameful. But _oh,_ his skin tingled with the need, desperation, _I'm so filthy, my lord-_

"Would you like for me to turn it on, Armitage?" he asked, grabbing his jaw and pulling him up until he heard those lovely little moans escaping his throats, hissing in both pain and pleasure. Who would've thought that he was going to enjoy it? The Supreme Leader would be so pleased and amused when he finally heard word of this. Perhaps they would declare his punishments become a regular show of power to the troops… Just so others would know what kinds of punishments would be waiting for them also.

"So, so, so desperate," he slapped his cheek, smirking at the line of drool leaking from his chin, eyes lazily leaving him now. "How ashamed you should be of yourself… imagine your men knowing where you are right now."

His hand came down right next to the lightsaber, a thumb trying to push it in further a second later. "Imagine them learning your horrible, horrible little secrets…" he chuckled, moving to stand up now and slide him on the bedding. "I had proposed to Snoke that we inform every one of your men about your submission, but luckily for you, he rejected the offer."

" _Yes."_ The word left him forbidden, his ass stinging with the constant barrage of hits he'd been so cruelly gifted. It was rare, to be undone- Hux _felt_ like a mess, _felt_ degraded, _felt most of all as though he belonged here, in this position, to be admired as little more than a insubordinate trophy for those who wished to have him._

He swallowed, throat ran completely drought, though the remains of saliva in his mouth still pooled over his lips as they were pulled apart to accommodate a thumb, pressing across his tongue, holding it down no matter the manner in which his moans made his lips vibrate around it. Hux paled, thoughtless for a terrible, fleeting moment-

 _I want everyone to know what you do to me._ It's exhibitionistic, unparalleled and ripe with need, though more than that, it's demeaning, _mortifying,_ to think of his men watching him writhe on the floor, body flushed red with blows, stinging, filled by the lightsaber of the man he loathes most, wishes would simply disappear _for the sake of his own sanity…_

Kylo Ren had done the unthinkable. He had- _reduced him._ Hux could feel his reputation- so built up, years of his life- slipping away by the second. The cloth being wound around his wrists, his shaking ankles and knees, was little to his mind, if only for the _ignominy_ of his own head. "I hate you." Hux says again, to reaffirm it, make sure he _knows,_ and it's glorious, he can nearly feel Ren's shaking from where he's lying… and then he's shuddering, the touch receding, the very thing he needs most… _"Please,"_ the General whispers, softly, even as he knows he shouldn't. _Please._

"Look at you," he whispered, cleaning him off from the cum leaking down his thighs and putting his mask back on. "We were fooled by you for so long… we thought you could be strong and a useful general, but this clearly shows how utterly useless you truly are to our cause."

He turned away, opening the door with a small smirk still growing on his face. The years of him wearing his mask has seriously diminished in him being able to control his facial expressions, especially when he's able to see the General tied up with his lightsaber stuck inside of him.

"I will be informing the Supreme Leader of your punishment and how you have taken it. I suspect he will be most pleased at this result." he nodded to himself, looking behind himself for a moment to snicker underneath this breath to notice that Hux had managed to turn around halfway, rutting against a pillow.

"I will see what he believes is best for your next punishment."


End file.
